


Anyone Up For Some Tennis?

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [23]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Humor, Tennis, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Just a friendly game of tennis between Mati and her friends
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Anyone Up For Some Tennis?

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice the classic line from the Bugs Bunny Movie that I used for the title? No? Just me? Okay.

Sangria laid on the couch with her head in Mati's lap as they watched a movie together. Mati had her usual snack of carrots while Sangria shovelled microwave popcorn into her mouth. Sometimes when they wanted to hang out together, it meant doing the least amount of moving necessary. 

Trevor's phone rang from somewhere under the couch. How it got there, nobody knew. Sangria groaned as it interrupted the movie, but fetched it between buttery fingers. 

"Michael De Santa? That sounds familiar." Sangria said.

"I'll take that." Mati said, snatching the device out of her friends hands. "Hi Michael." 

"Did I call the wrong number?" 

"No, Trevor's taking a shit and his phone was under the couch." 

"Okay, I didn't need to know the finer details." Michael said. 

"You're also kinda interrupting my movie so you better make this quick." 

"A movie, huh? Well I was going to see if T wanted to come over and hang out for a bit. You could come too if you wanted. Got the house to myself for a few days while everyone's at Amanda's parent's place." 

"That sounds great but my friend is over here with me already and it's our day to just chill out, you know?"

"So bring her too, I don't mind. Fuck, more the merrier, right?" 

Mati shrugged to herself. "Sang, do you wanna go to a friend's house?" 

"Will there be alcohol?" 

"Yes."

"Then obviously."

Mati retired to her conversation with Michael. "Whenever Trevor is out of the bathroom I'll talk to him and text you plans." 

"Alright." 

Mati tossed the phone aside and got back into the movie just as the main character found a way out of her prison. Of course there was an effort to stop her, but she was able to seek help and get freed. 

"Well that movie kinda sucked." Sangria said right before she shook the bag's remaining contents of popcorn into her mouth. 

"I missed the important part." Mati sighed. "Trevor, did you die?" 

His response from the bathroom was muffled. "Not yet, my love."

"Mike called." 

An incoherent string of words was all that Mati heard, followed by a thump. Shortly after, he stepped out of the bathroom with blood on his face from shaving.

Sangria popped in, "Hey, you got a lil something…"

"I know." Trevor deadpanned. "What does that fat fuck want?" 

"He invited us over since his family is out of town." 

"He never come out here to see me, why should I go see him?" 

"You never invite him over." Mati said with a frown.

"Come on Trevor." Sangria begged. 

"Alright, alright. Two against one, I get it." 

Mati smiled and texted Michael to let him know they'd be there soon. His reply informed Mati that the tennis court and pool were available for her and her friend to use if they so pleased. This gave Mati an idea. While everyone else gathered their things to take the trip back to the city, Mati threw some clothes in a duffel bag before joining them. Trevor noticed it and pointed to it, asking what it was for.

"You'll see." 

"Woah. This place is amazing."Sangria breathed in awe. "You actually know someone who lives this fancy?" 

"Unfortunately." Trevor chimed in as he got out of his truck. "Let's go ladies." 

Sangria held onto Mati's arm as they walked up to the house, Trevor already opening and walking through the front doors like he owned the place. 

"I have a doorbell, you know." Michael groaned. 

"What? You sitting in here jerking it to black and white movies? That'd be a new low for you." Trevor wisecracked.

"Fuck off." 

"Hey, you invited me over." Trevor said in defense.

"Yeah, to have a few drinks not shit on me!" 

"I can do that too if you're interested." 

"Babe, that's disgusting." Mati finally said, breaking the two up.

"Hey, I know you!" Sangria suddenly yelled with a smile. "You're at the strip club all the time." 

"Not…all the time." Michael corrected her. "When you said friend, Mati, I was not imagining this." 

Mati shrugged. "Sorry not sorry." 

Michael stood up, "Anyone want a drink?" 

"Actually," Mati interjected, "I thought we could play some tennis first." 

"I didn't bring the proper attire to play, darling." Trevor said. "And I can't fit into Mike's fatass clothes." 

"Watch it." Michael warned.

"To be fair, neither did I." Sangria added. 

"What do you think's in the duffel bag?" Mati smirked as she looked at everyone. 

There was a moment of quiet before everyone finally agreed, albeit not enthusiastically.

"I have a confession." Sangria raised her hand. "I've never played and have no idea what I'm doing." 

"We can do teams. Guys versus girls." Mati suggested. 

She explained the rules of tennis to Sangria to the best of her ability as they stretched to warm up. Mati hadn't actually played tennis in quite a while but she was excited to do it with friends. 

Trevor bounced the ball on the ground as he walked over to the center of the net. "Ladies serve." 

Mati met him in the middle and took the ball, but not before Trevor could plant a kiss on her lips.

"I won't hold back on you." He warned. 

"Ditto." 

Mati took her place on the far side of the court and bounced the ball. Sangria got into position and gave her the signal to start. Mati tossed the ball into the air then hit the ball with a force no one was expecting, scoring the girls a point right off the bat. On her second serve, Michael was able to hit it back but Sangria returned it out of bounds. 

With a new learner, the girls had a rough start and their score suffered after the first few games. Mati didn't want to deal with Trevor gloating about winning for the next week, and decided to step in to return the ball more often. 

Michael was starting to sweat like a stuffed pig and called a timeout mid game, but no one heard him. Mati and Trevor were so focused on hitting the ball that even Sangria stepped off to the side of the court to join Michael for some water.

"I should've figured this would get competitive between those two." Michael panted. 

Sangria just watched with a smile. "I like it. If you close your eyes, it almost sounds like you're listening to a porno." 

Michael gave her a disgusted look even though her eyes were closed. He didn't want to think about his best friend and his wife fucking, even if their moans and grunts from hitting the ball did sound oddly sexual. 

After a while of constant back and forth, Mati realized she and Trevor were evenly matched. Whoever grew more tired first would surely falter and give the other person the upper hand to winning the game. She put a variety of backspins and top spins on her ball before trying to do a risky dropshot. Trevor missed. If Mati had the breath, she would've shouted in victory, but instead she bent over, resting her hands on her knees. 

Sangria ran over with a water bottle. "You won!" 

"I let her win!" Trevor shouted at the other end of the court. 

"No, I kicked your ass!" Mati responded, making everyone laugh. 

Being worn out from the matches they played, they decided to lounge around the pool have a have some drinks, which was the original plan all along. Some drinks and jokes between friends was a perfect way to end the night.


End file.
